The aim of this project is to investigate the molecular mechanisms involved in signal reception and transduction of the chemical senses, taste and smell. Major goals are characterization of the receptors involved, their distribution and specificity. Studies will also characterize the coupling of these receptors to production of secondary messengers, including the proteins with which the receptors interact and the mechanisms of desensitization and adaptation of the signal pathways.